


A home in seongbukdong

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: youngjae and jaebum have a secret home, a home where they can be themselves.A home where Jaebum fell more deep in love.A home where youngjae found himself in doubt and worry.A home in seongbukdong.





	A home in seongbukdong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really shitty at writing summaries sorry

"So is seongbukdong the only place where you can love me" the cold air blew through the window where he sat smoking his third cigarette. Youngjaes cheeks turned pink from the cold, the tea he had just made was starting to chill, he watched the snow start to flow through the wind. Their lovely dance, perfectly in sync.  
  
"I told you not to smoke anymore, it's bad for your throat and body" he pinched his nose with his free hand and threw the cigarette butt on the floor "We should go back to seoul, we have work tomorrow"  
  
  
Jaebum still sat in front of the window, eyes fixed on their "neighbors" getting to their car "you didn't answer me" he turned to youngjae who was now sitting on their carpet "is seongbukdong the only pace where you can love me"  
  
There's moments in relationships where it's make or break, and for jaebum he didn't know what this moment was.  
  
  
"you already know the answer to that"the younger boy stood up and walked out the room "I'm putting your recording equipment in the car, be ready in 10"  
  
  
He stuck his face out the second floor window watching youngjae drag his stuff into his car, snow fell onto his messy brown hair. He smiled.  
  
"HEY YOUNGJAE" his voice echoed through the silent street causing neighboring dogs to bark, youngjae shook his head "I LOVE YOU"  
  
The younger boy stopped in his tracks and looked up at jaebum "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and feed back♡


End file.
